


[双胞胎怪物]Good Night

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: iKON(Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 宋尹亨/郑粲右，秘密关系设定，斜线代表（肉体上）攻受。





	[双胞胎怪物]Good Night

“什么时候油管也能玩游戏了？”对游戏一窍不通的老年人不知道什么时候溜了进来，下巴抵着转椅的靠背，双手撑在郑粲右两侧。对方明显对他这装傻充愣的搭话不领情，郑粲右摘下耳机，仰起头，借着角度便利向他翻了带有毫不掩饰蔑视之情的白眼，“游戏频道的录播，我在学习技巧。有事吗，哥？”

“没什么事，如果有事的话我就不会来找你了。”他用鼻腔发声完成一段小调，手臂往后一收，两手交叉扣在郑粲右的下颌处，像是驯养小动物一样搔了搔喉咙上方的柔软皮肤，“我也来学习一会。”宋尹亨没再看他，独自笑得眉眼弯弯，目光聚焦在暂停了视频的屏幕上。

尹亨哥今天肯定心里有鬼。郑粲右左想想右想想，情况实属莫名其妙之流，心里不禁犯嘀咕。他重新戴上耳机，向身后的哥哥投去狐疑的目光，“好，看不懂的话可以问我。不过你还的确不适合打游戏啊，Bobby哥都比你玩得好太多了。”

宋尹亨没做声，似乎已经认定了晚饭后的时光自己要把精神专心致志于这段游戏视频中。实际上快速变换的视角让他头昏脑胀，富有心理策略的对决拖慢了游戏节奏。老年人式的生活说不定的确只能以黄金矿工为伴，宋尹亨突然顿悟了：我是一个分界线，只有在分界线之后出生的年轻人才会喜欢这种新式游戏，比如郑粲右，比如金知元。想到这里他觉得一切都变得合理了，长舒一口气，低下头亲吻忙内的额角。

手指一敲，郑粲右暂停了视频，又一次摘下耳机，转过头注视着他哥哥。“说吧，哥。”

百分之两百他心里一定有鬼，忙内确信。

宋尹亨又笑了，每次他笑起来时眼睛都会眯成一道缝，脸上出现几道浅浅的纹。他松开手，往旁边跨了一步，轻柔地在郑粲右的眼角旁落下一个吻。对方突然站了起来，往门口走。

“我已经把门锁好了，粲右。”

郑粲右的手刚摸到门把手，肩膀忽然泄气地一塌，说了句脏话表达感叹。他转过头，哭笑不得地看着脸上挂着一副傻笑的宋尹亨，“——呀，我就知道是这样。但是大家还没睡吧？”

“我觉得他们已经睡了。”

“我觉得……”郑粲右觉得自己现在应该笑出声来，他的秘密男友——他哥哥——宋尹亨年长他不少，有时候做事却的确不如他谨慎。他站在原地等着宋尹亨向他走来，用双臂将他收进怀抱，以嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵、脸颊和鼻尖。尽管郑粲右是iKON身高最高的人之一，在这时的反应还能看出来像个孩子，对，他是长得比较高大的小孩。宋尹亨的手指顺着他的后背滑上去，轻捏着他的后颈。这感觉有点痒，郑粲右向侧边躲了一下，引得宋尹亨又露出笑容，气声在安静的房间里十分明显。

“为什么又在笑？”他有点不平，眉毛为此向下压了压，对着这张与自己容貌重合度极高的脸露出不怎么开心的神情。“因为很可爱。”宋尹亨简单直白地回答，大方地与他视线相会。郑粲右眨了眨眼睛，突然认命似的呼了口气，双手托起宋尹亨的脸颊。

今晚最傻的一句话出现了，宋尹亨问他：“要接吻吗？”

郑粲右真不知道该哭还是该笑，“哥，你真是……”他的话悬在半截，自己先忍不住笑出来，垂下手在宋尹亨肩膀上一推。“做什么啊？”

话音刚落，宋尹亨开始不安了。他的嘴角抽了抽，没回答，只是收紧手臂拉近与弟弟的距离，接着稍微仰起脸，主动去吻他的嘴唇。郑粲右止住笑声，重新把目光放回宋尹亨身上。他的哥哥闭着眼睛，偏过头小心翼翼地吮吸他的唇舌，牙齿在舌尖上留下啮咬的感触。水声在房间里晃荡，郑粲右也闭上双眼，的手抓着宋尹亨的侧腰，意识融入吻中。柔软的舌头、温热的口腔、沾着唾液的光滑牙齿、薄荷糖残余的气息投射在他们的感官之上，等彼此分开时，他们两人的嘴唇都像镀了一层水膜，显出殷红。

转椅被拉了过来，郑粲右毫不犹豫地坐下，带着点蛮横劲扬起嘴角，环抱双臂。也许傻笑是宋尹亨缓解自己尴尬的一种方式，因为现在他的眼睛又成了一条缝，脸颊上浅浅的沟壑重新浮现出来。他跪坐下来，手掌按住郑粲右的膝盖，脸颊贴在他的双腿之间，隔着裤子磨蹭隐秘的那一处。

郑粲右咬着下唇，控制着自己的呼吸，手指插入宋尹亨的发丝，“哥，”他皱着眉头闷闷地发声，“记得小心一点。”

轻微的呼吸声被无限放大，尽管隔壁的人不会好事到把耳朵贴过来听他们在干什么——或者说他并不会关心，一般这时候郑粲右总是在玩游戏或者刷Youtube。宋尹亨连带着内裤将他松垮的睡裤脱下，逐渐苏醒的性器坠在腿间，暴露在外造成的温度反差使他的大腿肌肉绷紧。先是拇指抵住顶端，再是食指轻柔地搔刮侧面，宋尹亨看见郑粲右的大腿开始颤抖，感官是天然的放大镜，把清淡的刺激传达遍全身。他感受到头发被抓紧，吃痛地叫了一声，抬头对上郑粲右的双眼，那双眼睛仍旧明亮。

“我洗过澡了，我想要口交。”他努力平静语气，就像当时说“我想去网吧”一样的平常。“那今天要做到最后吗？”宋尹亨问，答案是摇头和一句我有点困。

温热的口腔裹住半勃的阳具，郑粲右脑袋往后仰，因快感而蜷缩起脚趾。他感受到他哥哥的舌尖在自己最敏感的一处游走，从上到下，从下到上，阴囊同时被温柔地揉捏，恰到好处的力度让他头皮发麻。他闭上眼，合着被舔舐的节奏喘息，将发丝间的手放到宋尹亨的肩膀上。他的右足踩上宋尹亨的腿，凭着感觉找到胯下，脚面挤压那处隆起。

他们都没资格说对方变态。宋尹亨眯起眼睛，用空闲的那只手抓住郑粲右的脚腕，引着他抚慰自己的性器。坐在电脑前的时候郑粲右光着脚，就算开了空调热风，但还是有点凉。像这样做，他们都是第一次，郑粲右靠着椅背，两手攥紧放在腿上，勾起脚尖，在他哥哥服务于他时用脚面感受那一处透来的温度：隔着两层布料，他能感受到的温度大多来源于冷和微热的温差，仅仅是“有一点热”。他支起身子，脚趾隔着裤子描摹阴茎的形状，然后感受到自己的脚腕被用力攥了一下。宋尹亨一手圈着郑粲右的性器下部，一手仍旧捉着那狡猾的脚腕。他抬起含着点水雾的眼睛望向郑粲右，随即又投入回自己的工作之中，这次他的头低到最低，给了郑粲右一次深喉。

即将登顶的感觉让郑粲右快窒息了，他捂住双眼发出干涩的倒气声，这声音在宋尹亨沾了嘴角的唾液，把两根手指探入他的后穴，再摸索到略微突出的一点时变得更为强烈。一股电流顺着他的脊髓从尾骨爬上大脑，他的膝盖颤抖着，脚腕被紧紧地握住，按在宋尹亨勃起的阴茎上，被动地重复踩踏和碾压的动作。高潮降至前郑粲右模模糊糊地嘟哝了两句，腹部一起一伏，最终射在了宋尹亨口中。对方扯了两张纸，把精液吐出来揉成一团，毕竟不是GV的剧情需要，咸腥的体液并不是每个人都受得了的。郑粲右歪斜着躺在椅子上，把头发往后一捋环抱起双臂，一边调整呼吸一边继续自己未尽的事业。

“要脱掉裤子吗？”

“都可以，待会吧。”

“尹亨哥真变态啊，”郑粲右扬起眉毛，尽力让自己的语气听起来轻蔑，他将另一只脚踩在宋尹亨的肩膀上，“和平时那副老年人模样反差真大。”他用脚心蹭着宋尹亨的性器，猛地踩下去，换来疼痛的叫声。

“那也不是时刻都这样的，”宋尹亨极力辩驳，脸上清楚地写着羞赧。他轻声喘息着，不再控制那只脚的力度和走向，手顺着小腿上滑，温柔地触摸郑粲右腿上的每一片肌肤，低头在他弟弟的膝盖上落下一吻。“等一下。”他突然说，背过身脱下裤子，郑粲右抓着着空隙对着他的屁股来了一脚，随后躺在转椅上偷笑。宋尹亨无奈地摇头，转回来站在郑粲右面前，对方十分会意地抬起腿，脚趾摩擦顶端的裂口。浑浊的液体溅到他的脚上，顺着足弓的形状慢慢流下来，他呀了一声，扯纸给宋尹亨让他帮忙擦掉。

“待会我要去洗脚。”郑粲右宣布。

“我带你去吗？”

“我可以跳过去。”

“真是，”宋尹亨抓了抓头发，泛红的脸上又出现了习惯性的笑容，“刚刚还说自己累了，这不是很有精神地跳过去吗？和兔子一样，吵醒韩彬一定会挨骂的，不过他是不是还没睡？这么一想现在有点危险啊，如果他敲门进来的话会闻到味道，开窗户有点冷，我想想怎么……”

“嗯，累了是真的累了，”郑粲右及时插话上线的打断TMT，“做全套之类的明天后天再说吧。顺便，哥哥的确是变态啊？”

“这个就不要再提了！”他拖着裤子往前两步，把郑粲右搂进怀里，胡乱地揉着弟弟柔顺的头发，没想到对方剧烈地反抗起来，附赠拇指在自己阴茎上的重重的一碾。

他松开手，带着点疑惑。“这下我连头发都要重洗了，”郑粲右指着地上的纸团，“刚才手上也沾了些什么吧？不行啊，尹亨哥，这是真的要洗头了。”

宋尹亨笑出声来，双手合十不住地点头赔不是。

“不然一起洗？”他提议。

“可以。”郑粲右眼睛转了一圈答应道。

“就这么出去的话有点危险，韩彬到底有没有睡着？”

“我不知道。”郑粲右站起身，到衣柜前翻出一条浴巾裹在下半身。

“这样光着上身你会着凉的。”

“没关系，我出来再穿衣服。”


End file.
